Enmascarados
by Ingria
Summary: EWE. Un misterioso príncipe enmascarado irrumpe en la fiesta en honor al Elegido, con un único propósito: encontrar a Hermione Granger. Sus intenciones son claras, pero tal vez las cosas no se den exactamente como él había previsto... DracoxHermione. "Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Dramione" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw". (EDITADA)


**N/A2: Hola! Debido a uno de los recientes comentarios, cambié de opinión acerca del final de este fic y lo he modificado. La verdad es que realmente no estaba del todo contenta con la conclusión y es por eso que he decidido editar el final :)**

**Ahora pretendo hacer una segunda parte como historia independiente que subiré en cuanto pueda, y que será el final definitivo de Enmascarados.**

**Espero que no os moleste a las personitas que os encantó el primero sin modificar. En cuanto a "3 Semanas Para Halloween" estoy en ello y pronto tendréis nuevo capi.**

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. La trama es sólo mía._

_Aviso: "Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Dramione" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"_

**ENMASCARADOS**

Draco se miró al espejo bastante satisfecho.

Era la costumbre sentirse sumamente atractivo, pero aquella vez era más que eso. Podría decirse que estaba espectacular, incluso más de lo normal.

Su atuendo era una perfecta imitación de la vestimenta de un auténtico príncipe renacentista: una túnica azul perla a juego con sus ojos, decorada con una especie de bordados dorados , que le ofrecían un toque entre elegante y fastuoso. Los pantalones eran de color azul marino, al igual que los adornos de la máscara blanca, el elemento principal del atuendo. Enmarcaba a la perfección sus ojos acerados, dándoles un matiz más misterioso de lo normal.

Evidentemente Draco Malfoy no solía vestirse así. De hecho, odiaba disfrazarse, pues la mayoría de las veces se sentía bastante ridículo. Pero esta vez no tenía más remedio que hacerlo, pues no le convenía destacar más de la cuenta en el lugar al cual se dirigía: la fiesta anual en honor al elegido, o como mejor lo conocía Draco, San Potter. Ese era el tercer año que esa fiesta se celebraba, y una vez más los invitados debían vestirse en referencia a alguna temática. Y ese año, el propósito del disfraz era llevar puesta una máscara, o eso le había comentado Zabini, que era un experto en conseguir todo tipo de información.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Draco?-le preguntó justo entonces Blaise, apareciendo de repente en la puerta de la habitación del rubio y apoyándose contra el marco en gesto casual. El moreno también iba ya disfrazado con un atuendo parecido al de su amigo, pero aún no portaba la máscara en su rostro bronceado- Todavía estás a tiempo de echarte atrás en esta locura.

Draco adoptó un gesto frío y decidido en respuesta.

-No Blaise, está decidido. Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, si no es ahora, jamás lo haré. Y lo necesito, créeme, necesito quitarme esta mierda de encima.-su tono de voz era firme, pero por dentro su seguridad no era tan sólida como aparentaba. Aun así, pareció convencer a Blaise, que encogió los hombros con resignación.

-Está bien. Pero luego no quiero ninguna maldita queja de tu parte.

-Eso sabes que es imposible-contestó Draco de forma arrogante.

Después sonrió con suficiencia y Zabini abandonó la estancia mediante resoplidos indignados. Draco se acercó a la ventana, que yacía semi-abierta dejando pasar una suave y agradable brisa de verano, y tomó aire lenta y pausadamente. Aquella noche iba a necesitar poner todo su parte si quería que las cosas le salieran tal y como quería. Pero desde luego, no iba a ser fácil. Nunca era fácil cuando se trataba de recordar el pasado.

**Flashback**

_La guerra había terminado, y Draco se abrazaba a sus padres, todavía temblando._

_Aún no era del todo consciente del chaos que le rodeaba: los supervivientes corrían de un lado para otro buscando a sus familiares y amigos, algunos lloraban sobre los cadáveres de sus recientes pérdidas, y sólo unos pocos gritaban de alegría vitoreando el nombre de Harry Potter._

_Cuando Draco por fin logró tranquilizarse, levantó la mirada sin separarse de su madre, que continuaba llorando en silencio, y pudo ver entonces las múltiples consecuencias de la guerra en la que él también había participado. El enorme castillo estaba medio destruido, en ruinas, en el suelo habían restos de sangre húmeda esparcidos por doquier, y el ambiente que se respiraba era lúgubre y triste. La mayoría de los alumnos se abrazaban unos a otros desconsolados por todo el horror en el que les había tocado vivir._

_Draco de repente sintió unas terribles ganas de vomitar. Nunca hubiera imaginado que la situación llegaría a tal extremo, aunque en el último año debía admitir que lo sospechaba. La vida como mortífago había traído a Draco la realidad de sus actos y sus ideales; asesinatos, torturas, desapariciones, guerra._

_Recorrió con la mirada a su alrededor, buscando la silueta de una única persona: el elegido, y no le costó mucho localizarlo. Ahí estaba, alejado de la multitud, con la mirada perdida. Misteriosamente, sólo le acompañaba Granger. Draco observó los rostros devastados de ambos, tenían un aspecto horrible. Estaban pálidos, sudorosos, con restos de heridas por su cuerpo y totalmente consternados. Desde luego, no parecía que acabaran de ganar la guerra._

_No supo por qué sintió aquel impulso, pero casi sin darse cuenta puso fin al abrazo maternal y comenzó a avanzar entre el gentío hacia ellos. Fue consciente de la inquietud de sus padres, de la advertencia de su madre, pero no los escuchó. Quería hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo._

_Draco no se permitió mirar a ninguna parte más que a ellos. Sabía que si lo hacía, aquel extraño impulso desaparecería. Cuando estuvo más cerca pudo ver con mayor claridad los rostros de Potter y Granger, que mostraban expresiones confusas. Era evidente que no lo esperaban allí, pero tampoco se alejaron cuando el rubio llegó finalmente a su altura._

_-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-logró decir Potter, más sorprendido que molesto._

_El rubio vaciló un momento, sintiendo su seguridad resquebrajarse. Pero se recompuso casi de inmediato, y tras inspirar profundamente, decidió ser valiente por una vez en toda su vida._

_-Gracias Potter. Por salvarme la vida._

_Nunca unas palabras le habían costado tanto decir a Draco, pero ahí estaban. Cuando lo dijo, sintió que se quitaba un gran peso de sus hombros. El elegido se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, aceptando la gratitud del rubio, todavía con algo de incredulidad. Antes de que Draco diera media vuelta y se alejara de sus antiguos enemigos, algo lo hizo quedarse clavado en su sitio._

_-¿Necesitas algo, Malfoy? Si podemos ayudarte de alguna forma...-intervino entonces Granger, dirigiéndose directamente a él._

_Draco tragó saliva con fuerza, pues no había esperado algo como aquello. Sabía que Granger lo hacía por cordialidad, pero sus ojos castaños lo miraban con verdadera preocupación; y Draco supo que su gesto era totalmente sincero. Aquello fue más de lo que pudo soportar._

_Sin decir una palabra más, se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a la castaña sin una respuesta. Simplemente no podía. Después de todos aquellos años en los que Draco se había dedicado a insultar y humillar a aquella muchacha, tras haber luchado en el bando contrario y después de haber intentado matar a personas cercanas a Granger, ella al parecer no le guardaba rencor alguno. Al contrario, le había preguntado si necesitaba ayuda. Se había interesado por él. Ella de entre todas las personas había sido la única que lo había hecho._

_Mientras volvía con sus padres, una lágrima de impotencia deslizó lentamente por su rostro. Se sentía sucio, miserable, y desde luego no creía merecer esas palabras provenientes de Granger. Aquel no era el momento más apropiado, pero Draco se prometió a sí mismo que algún día, cuando tuviera el valor suficiente, se acercaría a Hermione Granger con el arrepentimiento en sus ojos y se disculparía con ella por todo._

_Algún día._

**Fin del Flashback**

La noche ya había comenzado.

Se encontraban en una especie de palacio lujoso con techo abovedado y decoración exquisita. Había mesas alargadas dispuestas en los extremos del amplio salón donde algunos bebían y conversaban con tranquilidad. La música sonaba con fuerza por todo el espacio, que estaba iluminado a través de múltiples lámparas mágicas de colores, que flotaban por encima de sus cabezas.

Draco y Blaise serpenteaban entre los invitados enmascarados tratando de pasar desapercibido y evitando trabar conversación con nadi; cuanto menos gente sospechara que allí se encontraban mucho más fácil sería llevar a cabo el cometido.

-¿Dónde crees que se encontrarán los invitados importantes?-inquirió Draco gritando en el oído de Blaise.

-Pueden estar en cualquier parte. Recuerda que a Potter y sus amigos les encanta mezclarse con la gente anónima. Así pasan más desapercibidos.-reflexionó Zabini- ¡Eh! ¿Ese pelo rojo no es de la Weasley menor?

Draco siguió la dirección en la que su amigo miraba y confirmó que, efectivamente, aquel lacio y pelo color naranja pertenecía sin duda a la única hija de los Weasley. Algo que parecía haber permanecido dormido, cobró vida repentinamente en el estómago de Draco. Se acercaba el momento. Granger no podía estar lejos.

A Zabini se le ocurrió que podrían acercarse lo suficiente al lugar de la chica Weasley e intentar escuchar parte de su conversación con una preciosa chica rubia, que Blaise reconoció como la excampeona de Beauxbeatons, Fleur Delacour. Ambas bailaban de un modo automático, más pendientes de su conversación que de disfrutar de la fiesta. Draco realizó un hechizo amplificador lo más discretamente que pudo, con lo que comenzaron a llegarle rápidamente las palabras provenientes de aquella conversación.

-No lo sé, la hemos buscado por todo el recinto. Tal vez haya decidido volver a casa-decía la pelirroja, que parecía bastante preocupada.

-Tu _hegmano_ni _siquiega_ ha intentado _encontgagla_. Está muy ocupado poniéndose hasta el culo de whiskey de fuego.

Fleur, que parecía indignada, señaló con la cabeza hacia una de las mesas más próximas, donde se encontraba Ron Weasley sin máscara, en compañía de un muy desmejorado Seamus Finnigan. Era evidente que ambos competían en beber una mayor cantidad de chupitos seguidos. Draco esbozó una mueca de desprecio tras observar la situación. Odiaba los borrachos, sobre todo si se apellidaban Weasley.

-Harry la está intentando rastrear, pero creo que ha puesto un hechizo deslocalizador para que nadie la moleste. Si Hermione no quiere que la encuentren, no lo harán.

Draco permaneció unos segundos pensativo. Era evidente que algo grave pasaba con Granger. Estaba desaparecida, alejada de sus amigos y no parecía querer dar señales de vida. ¿Qué demonios habría pasado? ¿Tendría algo que ver con el borracho de su novio? Porque era algo público la relación que mantenían Weasley y Granger desde que la guerra había terminado. No era que Draco se dedicara a leer la prensa rosa, pero había cosas de las que era imposible no enterarse.

-¿Y no es posible que se haya colado en la fiesta de _aggiba_?-inquirió Fleur mientras daba un sorbo a su copa.

-No lo creo, conozco a Hermione. Preferiría volver a casa antes de entrar en una fiesta rodeada desconocidos.

El rubio ya había escuchado suficiente. Le hizo una seña a Blaise y ambos se alejaron de las chicas hasta llegar al vestíbulo del gran edificio. Zabini le confirmó a Draco que, efectivamente, en el piso de arriba se celebraba otra fiesta, pero no sabía con certeza de qué se trataba.

-Tengo que ir.

Blaise lo miró confundido.

-Pero si ya has oído a la chica Weasley, lo más probable es que Granger se haya ido a su casa.

-Aun así, tengo que comprobarlo-repuso Draco, con firmeza. No había esperado tanto tiempo para ahora darse por vencido tan fácilmente- Tal vez esa Weasley no conozca tan bien como cree a su amiga.

Zabini asintió finalmente y le sonrió a su amigo.

-Muy bien, mientras tanto me tomaré alguna que otra copa. Para algo he pagado la entrada…

Draco sacudió la cabeza; su amigo no dejaba escapar ocasión ninguna de disfrutar de una buena fiesta. Pero él debía hacer algo mucho más importante, debía encontrar a la chica que tantos dolores de cabeza le había ocasionado durante todo este tiempo. Solo de esa forma Draco podría sentirse finalmente redimido. Solo así sería libre de su pasado.

**XXX**

A Draco no le resultó difícil colarse en aquella fiesta. La poca seguridad con la que contaba se encontraba sumergida en un apasionado romance detrás del vestíbulo, en uno de los pasillos paralelos.

El salón al que había entrado era muy parecido al del piso inferior, aunque no tan lujoso. El decorado era más moderno, con abundantes tonos de color blanco y negro, y como Draco pudo observar, en esa fiesta los magos no iban disfrazados de nada.

Por ello, al rubio no le costó demasiado localizar a la única chica enmascarada de la fiesta. Draco sintió su pulso acelerarse al recorrer con su mirada una y otra vez la figura de la joven que se encontraba sentada en una de las rectangulares barras; su pelo castaño, voluminoso y peinado en anchos rizos era inconfundible. Ante sus crecientes nervios tras confirmar que ésta chica efectivamente era Granger, Draco se sintió sumamente ridículo. Por favor, él era Draco Malfoy. Conversar con una chica tenía que ser el menor de sus problemas. Lo complicado estaba en que aquella chica se llamaba Hermione Granger, se recordó a sí mismo, y probablemente su reacción en cuanto le confesara su identidad sería salir corriendo, y Draco no podría culparla por ello.

Minutos después, en los que Draco aún se trataba de autoconvencer de que todo aquello no era una completa locura, el rubio al fin se dirigía a paso lento hacia el lugar que ocupaba la castaña, analizando mientras tanto cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarle en aquella situación. Granger ocupaba un asiento solitario en aquella barra lateral, y sostenía en la mano izquierda una copa de algo de color rojo brillante. La chica llevaba puesto un largo vestido dorado, que emitía pequeños destellos sobre las paredes cercanas del recinto, y se mantenía erguida en su asiento, sin mirar a ningún punto en concreto. Pero Draco no pudo apreciar la expresión de su rostro, pues éste aún permanecía oculto tras su máscara color marfil.

-¿Puedo invitarte a una copa?-dijo Draco lo más naturalmente que pudo mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de la castaña. Ésta bebía un último sorbo de la copa y la posó con suavidad en la superficie de la mesa, al tiempo que dirigía su mirada al chico que acababa de llegar. En un principio, Granger pareció enojada, pero cuando no pudo reconocer al rubio enmascarado que se encontraba junto a ella, aflojó un poco su expresión.

-Si vas a tratar de que vuelva a la fiesta de Harry por orden de alguno de mis amigos, te anticipo que no pienso hacerte caso.

-No soy amigo de Potter-aclaró rápidamente Draco, sin poder evitar un deje despectivo sobre tal afirmación.

-¿Ah, no?-Hermione entrecerró los ojos con sospecha- ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Nos conocemos?

Draco pensó unos segundos antes de responder, sopesando si era mejor decirle la verdad cuanto antes o no. Analizó el trozo de rostro visible de su antigua enemiga, y fue consciente de algo que lo hizo dudar aún más; sus mejillas presentaban un color rojizo y estaban marcadas por restos de maquillaje que se habían desvanecido siguiendo finos rastros que comenzaban a la altura de sus ojos y se perdían en su barbilla. Además, sus grandes ojos transmitían una sensación desolada y brillaban de forma excesiva.

Evidentemente, Granger había estado llorando, se dijo Draco a sí mismo. Y si en ese preciso momento admitía su identidad a la castaña, ésta no dudaría en alejarse inmediatamente de él. Tal vez debería intentar ayudarla de alguna forma, quizás de ese modo también pudiera redimirse. Granger probablemente necesitaba a alguien en un momento de debilidad, y Draco podía llevar a cabo ese papel. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de hacer algo bueno por ella; de sentirse mejor consigo mismo y con su conciencia.

-No, me temo que no, al menos no en persona. Aunque sé perfectamente quien eres-la castaña había fruncido el entrecejo en señal de confusión, pues su frente presentaba leves arrugas- Ocupas la mitad de las portadas de _El Profeta_, ¿cómo no voy a conocerte? La gran Hermione Granger, nuestra heroína.

Hermione notó un deje sarcástico en la manera de hablar de aquel príncipe misterioso, pero no se sintió ofendida. Al contrario, aquella muestra de honestidad le divirtió.

-Por tu tono de hablar diría que te molesta.

Draco le devolvió una sonrisa ladeada y se inclinó hacia delante, acercándose un poco más a la chica.

-No me molesta que seas tú quien acapare las portadas, sino esa comadreja desgarbada-susurró Draco prácticamente en la oreja de Hermione, la cual se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento del rubio contra su piel. Olía a menta fresca, un perfume que le pareció muy tentador.

Draco pensó que tal vez la castaña adoptaría su actitud fiel y leal que siempre mantenía cuando de defender a sus amigos se trataba, pero se equivocó. La castaña rió brevemente, sonido que Draco sintió penetrar en su piel. Era una risa clara y pura, que confundió al rubio profundamente, porque era la primera vez que la escuchaba reír a causa de él, y sorprendentemente, a Draco le encantó.

-¿Estás seguro de que no nos conocemos? Me suena muchísimo tu voz-inquirió Hermione separándose de él. Su expresión era de total curiosidad.

-Tal vez te lo diga si me dejas invitarte a una copa. Todavía estoy esperando a que me contestes, y te aviso… no me gusta que me ignoren.

Los ojos mercurio de Draco atraparon a los de Hermione en una mirada intensa. El rubio no había sido brusco, sino que había sonado misteriosamente seductor. Daba la impresión de ser el típico chico malo, misterioso y autoritario, pero al mismo tiempo endemoniadamente sexy. Por ello y porque no se trataba de ninguno de sus amigos, Draco supuso que Hermione terminó aceptando la invitación.

-¿Y cómo has terminado aquí?-preguntó Hermione mientras bebían-Por tu disfraz deduzco que eras un invitado de Harry.

-Me aburría bastante-mintió Draco con soltura- Vine sólo para hacer un favor a un amigo; las fiestas de Potter no es que me apasionen demasiado. Las mías son mucho mejores, créeme.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y levantó la barbilla fingiendo admiración.

-Vaya, ¿así que tú también das fiestas? Debo suponer que entonces eres alguien importante. No me digas que realmente lo que llevas puesto no es un disfraz y estoy hablando con un verdadero príncipe.

-Has acertado-bromeó Draco, que no pudo evitar reír brevemente, y eso se sintió extraño, pues hacía tiempo que no reía de verdad- En lo de que soy importante, claro.

Hermione bufó, envidiando en secreto la increíble seguridad de aquel tipo.

-No vas a decirme quien eres, ¿verdad?

Draco sacudió la cabeza lentamente mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa que a Hermione le pareció bastante sofisticada.

-Me temo que no estoy aquí para hablar de mí. Estoy más interesado en saber qué es lo que te ha llevado desaparecer de la fiesta de tu mejor amigo, y no sólo eso, sino el motivo que te ha hecho llorar.

-¿Có-cómo sabes…?-titubeó Hermione, visiblemente avergonzada y molesta.

-Soy un chico listo-la interrumpió el rubio enarcando ambas cejas en gesto de suficiencia- Así que dime, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-No tengo por qué contarte nada, eres un completo desconocido y no confío en ti.-repuso la castaña lanzándole una mirada bastante hostil.

-Es bastante lógico, sí. Pero también es verdad que si soy un completo desconocido no voy a juzgarte, _Hermione_.-observó Draco, que se sentía muy extraño al pronunciar el nombre de la castaña- Puedes contarme lo que sea, no voy a intentar convencerte de nada. Ya sabes, puedes desahogarte y dejar salir todo lo que tienes dentro sin miedo, porque no me importa.

-¿Y si no te importa por qué quieres que te lo cuente?-dijo Hermione observándole con recelo.

-Ya te lo he dicho, me aburro. Tal vez tus problemas me entretengan un poco. Pero si no quieres, entonces será mejor que busque diversión en otra parte.-contestó el rubio con total indiferencia, encogiendo los hombros para perfeccionar la mentira. Aunque realmente a Draco nunca le habían interesado los problemas de nadie, y mucho menos los de Granger, sí sentía verdadera curiosidad por saber lo que le había ocurrido a la castaña aquella noche. Además, si quería sentirse liberado, de alguna forma debía ayudarla. No estaba en sus planes irse de allí, al menos no todavía.

-Está bien, me has convencido. Puede que no sea tan mala idea después de todo-aceptó Hermione tras unos segundos. Después bebió un largo sorbo de su copa, pretendiendo que el alcohol le infundara algo más de seguridad y procedió a narrar los hechos- ¿Quieres que te entretenga? Bien. Para empezar, estoy harta de que mi "novio" actúe como si no existiera. ¿Sabes lo que hizo nada más llegamos a la fiesta? Bueno, se dedicó a coquetear con todas esas locas _fans_, que sólo se le acercan por el interés. Y coquetear me refiero a invitarlas a tomar unas cuantas copas, bailar con ellas y olvidarse de que yo sigo ahí, observándolo todo. Luego dice que soy una celosa empedernida, que él solo quiere conocer gente nueva, que son solo amigas. Pero no, esto no es lo único… He tenido que aguantar incontables veces que llegue a casa borracho, oliendo a perfumes baratos, después de pasar toda la noche de fiesta en donde nadie sabe. Y lo peor de todo es que al final termino cuidando de él al día siguiente porque resulta que se encuentra mal. Luego me promete que no volverá a ocurrir, y yo por un momento llego a creérmelo, pero cuando menos lo espero…¡sorpresa!-hizo una pausa durante la cual aprovechó para suspirar profundamente- Ah, pero luego yo no tengo derecho a salir con mis amigas y cada vez que lo hago tengo que aguantar sus ilógicos celos antes de irme y después. Lo peor de todo es que al final creo que estoy loca y que todo es mi culpa. Aunque creo que de hecho, ya me he vuelto loca.

Cuando Hermione cesó de hablar, tenía las mejillas completamente sonrojadas y sus ojos volvían a brillar con fuerza, con lágrimas contenidas. Para calmarse, bebió de nuevo un generoso trago de su copa, sintiendo el alcohol abrasándole la garganta.

-Definitivamente estás loca.-logró decir Draco al cabo de unos segundos, manteniendo su expresión impasible, como si Hermione nunca hubiera hablado. Ésta lo observó perpleja, demasiado aturdida por su respuesta como para enfadarse- ¿Cómo puedes seguir con ese… engendro? Lo tiene todo; egoísta, mentiroso, posesivo e inmaduro. En serio, creía que eras más inteligente, Granger.

Hermione frunció el ceño, pero manteniendo una expresión sorprendida en su rostro.

-¿Ahora soy Granger?

-Sí, porque no te reconozco. Nunca pensé que una chica como tú pudiera aguantar ese tipo de cosas-repuso Draco con real decepción en su tono de voz. Según tenía entendido, Hermione siempre había sido una chica fuerte, con carácter. Nunca hubiera imaginado que alguien pudiera manejarla de aquella forma, y mucho menos que ese alguien fuera Weasley, quien definitivamente no se merecía estar con ella.

Hermione sonrió tristemente a modo de respuesta.

-Tienes razón. Yo tampoco creía que podría hacerlo-admitió en tono débil, con la voz ligeramente quebrada- Supongo que el amor te ciega hasta tal punto que olvidas quien eres realmente.

-Entonces ya es hora de que lo recuerdes. Porque jamás Hermione Granger permitiría que alguien pisoteara de esa forma su dignidad, y menos de manera tan continua. Nadie se merece ser tratado así. Seguir con él es perder el tiempo, Granger, así sólo vas a conseguir hacerte más daño a ti misma, y si crees que Weasley va a cambiar, te estarás creando falsas esperanzas, y eso acabará contigo. Así que si sigues siendo esa alumna tan brillante y valiente que estudiaba en Hogwarts, no dejarás que ese tipo se vuelva a acercar a ti. Si lo haces, te convertirás en una débil, en una infeliz, y lo más importante de todo, en alguien que no eres.

Tras la máscara, Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Las palabras honestas del rubio la habían atravesado como puñales, haciéndole ver por fin la realidad. Siempre buscando consejo en sus amigos, y ninguno de ellos había sido capaz de abrirle los ojos de aquella manera, porque siempre intentaban mantenerse neutrales. Pero ese chico… había sido sincero. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hermione se sintió tranquila. Al fin alguien la entendía y la ayudaba a dar ese angustioso paso en su vida.

-Gracias.-dijo Hermione en voz baja, sin apartar la mirada de aquel desconocido y al mismo tiempo tan familiar muchacho- Me acabas de dar lo que más necesitaba; la seguridad que me haga poner fin a esto de una vez por todas.

Draco supo que era verdad. Lo supo por su tono de voz, por su expresión cálida, por su sincera sonrisa. Y al fin, Draco se sintió liberado de aquella carga tan pesada que había soportado durante tanto tiempo. Ya no volvería a atormentarse ninguna noche más recordando aquel fatídico día en la Mansión Malfoy donde Hermione fue torturada sin piedad por su tía. Ya no seguiría pensando en ella día tras día, imaginando sus ojos almendrados mirándolo con preocupación, preguntándole si necesitaba ayuda. Porque ahora la deuda estaba saldada.

-Quitémonos la máscara, quiero saber quien eres-propuso Hermione, repentinamente ilusionada por conocer los rasgos de aquella misteriosa persona que la había ayudado- Por favor…

-Lo siento pero no. Créeme, es mejor así.

-Pero, ¿por qué? Me gustaría recordar tu cara…-insistió la castaña, agitando suavemente el brazo de Draco, que sintió por primera vez el tacto de Hermione. Éste se revolvió incómodo en su asiento y se apartó de ella, como si su piel le quemara.

-Creo que te está empezando a afectar la bebida-bromeó Draco, quitándole de las manos la copa a Hermione, que parecía algo febril a causa de los efectos del alcohol. Después se levantó de su asiento y le tendió una mano a Hermione. Ésta se lo quedó mirando confusa- Te estoy ofreciendo un baile.

-Oh-exclamó la castaña sonrojándose. Vaciló un momento, pero finalmente se puso en pié y tomó la mano del príncipe rubio, que estaba fría pero muy suave para ser la mano de un hombre.

Draco puso su otra mano en la cintura de Hermione, que le pareció muy pequeña y delicada, y ésta rodeó su hombro con un brazo. Por un momento, Draco se quedó paralizado por la sensación que recorría su ser; la posición en la que se encontraba era increíblemente cómoda. El cuerpo de Hermione se acoplaba perfectamente al suyo, se sentía demasiado bien junto a él, como si fuera algo totalmente natural.

Dejando a un lado aquel extraño suceso, Draco comenzó a guiar a la joven por la pista de baile, moviéndose con una elegancia envidiable. Por su parte, Hermione cada vez parecía más sorprendida por ese misterioso chico con ojos tan fríos como el hielo. ¿De dónde había aparecido aquel peculiar príncipe enmascarado? ¿Por qué le resultaba al mismo tiempo tan familiar?

-Hueles muy bien…-no pudo evitar murmurar Hermione apoyada sobre el hombro de Draco, dejando que su aliento cálido tocara la piel expuesta del cuello del chico. Éste se tensó un poco ante aquella frase inocente dicha en un tono extremadamente sensual, teniendo que reprimir las ganas de pegarla más a él.- Y también sabes bailar, la verdad es que eres toda una caja de sorpresas.

-Ni te lo imaginas.-dijo el rubio sonriendo divertido, mostrándole a la chica su dentadura perfecta- Aunque tu también lo eres. Nunca habría imaginado que podrías ser una compañía tan agradable…

Hermione se separó un poco de Draco y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos. Miel contra hielo, calidez contra frialdad. El rubio no pudo evitar quedarse momentáneamente embelesado contemplando aquellos grandes ojos, enmarcados por unas largas pestañas más negras de lo normal a causa del rímel.

-Eso es porque no me conoces demasiado. Pero yo puedo ser muy agradable si me lo propongo, ¿sabes?-Hermione dijo esto en un tono bajo, insolente y provocador, mientras mordía levemente su labio inferior, que aún permanecía cubierto de un rojo carmesí- Sólo tienes que comprobarlo.

Draco no pudo evitarlo. Un deseo irrefrenable creció desde la parte baja de su estómago, dilatando sus pupilas. Aquella visión del bello rostro de Hermione mitad oculto, mitad visible; su cuerpo perfectamente ajustado en ese vestido dorado tan cerca del suyo; el perfume embriagador que desprendía el cuello de la castaña; y sobre todo, aquellas palabras totalmente intencionadas saliendo por los labios de aquella supuesta inocente chica lo habían desarmado por completo.

Y así fue como ocurrió. Así es como Draco atrapó la boca de Hermione y probó sus tiernos labios, en un beso lento y profundo que embargó al rubio de múltiples sensaciones diferentes, pero todas ellas únicas. Los labios de Granger eran deliciosos, se movían en total sincronización con los suyos. Y su lengua… Su lengua lo extasiaba y lo hacía desear más, mucho más. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, agarró con fuerza a Hermione de la cintura y lo pegó a él para sentir su cuerpo. Ella lo jaló al mismo tiempo del cabello, gimiendo en su boca, dejándose llevar por la pasión del momento. Sus bocas se rozaban, sus lenguas se entrelazaban y sus alientos se mezclaban en solo uno.

Siguieron besándose con esa misma intensidad hasta que Draco fue consciente de sus actos, y horrorizado, puso fin a aquel beso que por poco se hubiera convertido en algo mucho más serio si no llega a ser por la maldita parte lógica de su cerebro, que decidió salir a flote en ese momento.

-No, esto no está bien… He de irme. Lo siento, _Hermione_.-la chica sin entender, con los labios rojos e hinchados entreabiertos, le dedicó una mirada dolida- Y no olvides lo que te he dicho, te mereces algo más.

Y pronto el rubio salió corriendo del lugar, con el corazón acelerado y un inesperado sentimiento de culpa ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué mierdas había hecho? "Esto no estaba en el plan", se recriminó Draco, "Esto no debería haber pasado".

Tan confuso como estaba, nada más llegar el vestíbulo se olvidó completamente de que Blaise se encontraba en la fiesta de Potter esperándolo y se desapareció de la fiesta sin dejar rastro, como si nunca hubiera estado allí, como si nunca nada hubiera sucedido entre Hermione y él.

**XXX**

Ya habían transcurrido tres semanas desde la famosa fiesta de "El Elegido" y muchas cosas habían cambiado en la vida de Hermione. Lo más importante de todo: al fin había decidido poner fin a su noviazgo con Ron. Y contrariamente a lo que había podido pensar en un pasado, Hermione se sentía maravillosamente bien.

Aunque había algo que todavía la inquietaba, o mejor dicho alguien.

Una sensación extraña se había instalado en su pecho desde aquella noche donde conoció a aquel misterioso chico enmascarado, el responsable de su actual sensación de bienestar, aquel que la había hecho reaccionar y recuperar su auténtica identidad.

Hermione no recordaba con claridad los detalles de esa noche debido a la presencia del alcohol en su sangre, pero aún podía sentir el vértigo provocado por esos labios, que la habían llevado al verdadero paraíso en cuestión de segundos. Todavía podía retener su fascinante olor; aún se imaginaba aquellos ojos metálicos observándola tras la máscara blanca y azul. Cada vez que lo hacía, una sensación extraña y primitiva la poseía por completo. Y es que jamás había sentido nada parecido besando a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron. ¿Habría sido el estado de embriaguez el responsable de aquella sensación? La castaña no lo sabía, pero anhelaba a ese desconocido con todas sus fuerzas, y necesitaba volverle a ver, sólo para comprobar que no había sido solo un sueño… Aunque bien sabía Hermione que aquello era completamente imposible; jamás averiguaría nada sobre ese la identidad de ese extraño invitado.

El timbre de su casa sonó de repente, y Hermione, con el corazón encogido se acercó corriendo a abrir la puerta, creyendo que su príncipe al fin la había encontrado, pero una vez más se llevó una triste decepción cuando observó que sólo se trataba de Harry.

-Vaya, ¿tan poca ilusión tienes de que tu amigo venga a visitarte?…-bromeó el moreno, pasando al recibidor.

-No, qué va. Lo siento Harry, es sólo que esperaba que fueras otra persona-Harry enarcó una ceja, sin comprender- Y no, no se trata de Ron.

-Está bien, no estoy aquí por Ron.-aclaró Harry, siguiendo a su amiga hasta la cocina- Solo quería pasar un rato contigo. Últimamente nos vemos muy poco.

Hermione sonrió cálidamente y acarició el hombro de su amigo con cariño.

-Lo sé. Es sólo que necesito un poco de tranquilidad, pero no me pasa nada contigo. ¿Té?-preguntó la castaña, indicando a Harry que se sentara en una de las sillas- Ya sabes, quería mantenerme un poco alejada hasta que todo se calme.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo perfectamente. Y has de saber que, una vez más, estoy de tu lado… aunque no lo parezca.

La castaña sonrió agradecida, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería Harry. Pues no era la primera vez que el moreno permanecía al lado de Ron simplemente para asegurarse de que éste no cometiera ninguna locura, no porque estuviera de acuerdo con él.

Comenzaron una agradable conversación acerca de temas banales, durante los cuales Harry le puso al día a la castaña sobre los últimos casos en el Cuartel de Aurores, mientras que Hermione le contó acerca de su nuevo puesto en el Ministerio.

-Por cierto, estuve hablando con Dean sobre la fiesta, ¿y sabes qué me dijo? Que entre los invitados estaban ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini. ¿Puedes creerlo? Pensé que era una invención, pero hay varios testigos que afirman haber estado hablando con Zabini. Según éste, Malfoy también rondaba por allí, pero no fue visto por nadie. Qué extraño, ¿no? ¿Qué harían ellos allí? Ya sé que no son mala gente, pero nunca pensé que podría interesarles una fiesta sobre mí, ya me entiendes…

Hermione había quedado tan absorta tras lo que acababa de escuchar, que perdió totalmente el hilo de la conversación y se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Draco Malfoy en la fiesta de Harry. Nadie lo había visto, en cambio a Zabini sí. Pero si el moreno no había mentido, ¿dónde diablos había estado el rubio? Y de pronto una ridícula idea se formó en la mente de Hermione: ¿Era remotamente posible que aquel rubio enmascarado… ¿fuera él? No, aquello era simplemente absurdo, la lógica de la castaña no podía siquiera plantearse tal hipótesis.

Pero de pronto todo cobró sentido: esa forma de hablar tan particular, aquellos ojos fríos y de color grisáceo; su clara antipatía hacia Ron, y sobre todo su manera de huir tras besarla, con expresión de absoluto terror, como si hubiera cometido un crimen. No podía ser, y al mismo tiempo todo cuadraba. Por Merlín, no podía esperar a comprobarlo, porque si aquella suposición era cierta… ¡Draco Malfoy la había besado! Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué explicación podría haber ante todo aquello?

Se despidió de Harry excusándose como pudo, casi echándolo de su casa. Debía hacer algo, tenía que comprobar si todo aquello era cierto, y debía hacerlo urgentemente. Con el corazón en un puño se vistió lo más rápidamente que pudo y casi como en un sueño, salió a la calle en busca de su "príncipe".

Recordó que el rubio colaboraba desde hacía un tiempo en el departamento contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, así pues se apareció justo en el Ministerio y puso rumbo al despacho del rubio. No sabía si estaba nerviosa, enfadada, si sentía engañada o confusa. Lo único que quería era saber la verdad. Por eso corrió, sin importarle los empujones ni las miradas extrañadas que le dedicaban los empleados, corrió como si la vida le fuera en ello, y entonces, casi sin darse cuenta, se encontró delante de la puerta indicada. "Despacho de Draco Malfoy". Hermione no lo pensó ni dos segundos, y tras golpear la puerta un par de veces, entró con decisión.

Draco estaba allí sentado, ordenando unos papeles. Cuando la vio ingresar en la estancia su rostro empalideció, como si esperara lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Pero su rostro permaneció impasible, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.

-Granger, ¿a qué se debe el honor?-dijo arrastrando las palabras con arrogancia. Hermione cerró los ojos e imaginó el rostro del misterioso chico de la fiesta, fijándose cuanto pudo en los detalles que recordaba. Pelo rubio, ladeado y con suaves mechones cayendo sobre sus ojos; dientes blancos y rectos en una media sonrisa sarcástica esbozada por unos finos labios; pero lo más importante de todo… el olor.

Sin dirigirle una sola palabra, Hermione dio la vuelta al escritorio que los separaba y se colocó lo suficientemente cerca de un Draco que la observaba completamente atónito. Después aspiró con fuerza y… ahí estaba. Ese aroma mentolado, esa era la prueba definitiva.

-¡Tú!-exclamó repentinamente Hermione, hecha una furia- ¡Tú! ¡Eres una asquerosa cucaracha! ¡Un sinvergüenza!

Draco se puso de pié al instante, tan asustado como irritado por sus gritos.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Granger? Deja de gritar como una loca.

-NO-ME-DES-ÓRDENES-replicó la castaña, pinchando con el dedo el pecho de Draco a cada palabra que pronunciaba- No te atrevas a darme órdenes. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, eh? ¿Por qué te acercaste a mí? Seguro que para burlarte cuando se lo contases a tus amiguitos, es lo único que tiene sentido… ¡Contéstame Malfoy!

-Joder Granger, ¿quieres tranquilizarte?-al observar la expresión de sus ojos desorbitados, Draco decidió explicarse mejor- Todo tiene una explicación, así que si quieres escucharla siéntate y hablemos como las personas civilizadas.

-¡¿Tú, civilizado?! Eres un hipócrita, Malfoy.-pero Hermione sorprendentemente tomó asiento frente a él, no sin poner de todo su esfuerzo para no seguir hablando a gritos-Vamos, estoy esperando esa bendita explicación. Y espero que sea buena.

El rubio entrelazó sus manos y suspiró brevemente. Era obvia su incomodidad ante la situación, pero jamás había visto a Hermione tan enfadada como en eso momento. Draco supuso que la había herido, y no le quedaba otra que intentar que la castaña lo comprendiera, que lo perdonara. Y para ello debía ser sincero y dar la cara, algo no habitual para Draco. Pero tenía que hacerlo, si no todo su esfuerzo habría sido en vano.

-Mira Granger, ésta es la verdad. Desde aquel maldito día en que la guerra terminó, no he dejado de pensar en ti y en cómo te ofreciste a ayudarme después del trato que te había dado todos esos años atrás. Necesitaba disculparme contigo de alguna forma, porque mi jodida conciencia no me dejaba en paz. Así que cuando me decidí a hacerlo vi la oportunidad perfecta en la fiesta de Potter.

-¿Disculparte? Pues yo no recuerdo ninguna disculpa, a no ser que te refieras a la que me diste cuando me dejaste sola, después de haberme besado- la castaña cruzó los brazos, conteniendo de esa forma su ira.

-Sabía que si me acercaba y te decía quien era no querrías escucharme.-insistió Draco con cansancio- Por eso me oculté tras la máscara. Pensaba decírtelo, pero me di cuenta de que te pasaba algo, habías llorado, te escondías de tus amigos… Así que cambié de plan; creí que si hacía algo bueno por ti mi deuda quedaría saldada.

-¿Y por eso me besaste de esa manera? ¿Para saldar la deuda?-inquirió la castaña con expresión escéptica, levantando ambas cejas.

-No, lo hice porque no pude evitarlo-masculló Draco en voz baja, sin mirar a Hermione.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó la chica desconcertada.

-Granger-el rubio se levantó de su silla repentinamente, consiguiendo un efecto intimidante sobre Hermione- Simplemente me gustaste y me dejé llevar. Por eso me fui de allí en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, sintiéndome un miserable.

-Entonces…-murmuró Hermione tras un denso silencio en el que trataba de asimilar el significado de sus palabras- ¿No lo hiciste a propósito?

-Joder, no Granger. Te estoy diciendo la maldita verdad-gruñó Draco de mal humor- Lo siento, ¿vale? Aun así creo que en algo te ayudé; me alegro de que hayas dejado atrás a ese inútil de Weasley.

-Sí, al fin y al cabo hiciste algo bueno por mí-admitió Hermione, sonriendo débilmente, su expresión suavizándose- Así que eres tú el príncipe enmascarado…Y ahora que te he encontrado, ¿qué va a pasar?

En tan sólo unos segundos, la sonrisa de Hermione se había vuelto juguetona. Ya no estaba enfadada, ni siquiera dolida. Sorprendentemente había creído a Draco, pues además de que su expresión era sincera en apariencia, una parte de ella estaba segura de que Malfoy no había fingido en aquel beso. Nadie era tan buen actor.

Entonces Draco realizó un breve movimiento con su varita, haciendo aparecer de la nada un par de máscaras, muy parecidas a las que habían utilizado para la fiesta. Una de ellas se la entregó a Hermione, y con la otra ocultó su rostro, mientras sonreía con perversa satisfacción.

-Bueno, se me ocurren un par de cosas que hacer… como terminar aquello que empezamos-dijo en apenas un susurro, observando a Hermione como un predador a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa.

Pero la castaña no se colocó la suya, sino que se quedó mirando al rubio enarcando las cejas, en actitud interrogativa.

-Alto ahí Malfoy-dijo interponiendo una mano para evitar que el chico acortara más su distancia- Ya no estoy borracha, ni me siento vulnerable ¿sabes? Esta vez no resultará tan fácil.

Draco, evidentemente fastidiado y sintiéndose un poco estúpido, se desató la máscara y dirigió una mirada gélida a Hermione, la cual cruzó los brazos, mostrándose expectante.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Una cita?-inquirió de mal humor. No soportaba que le pusieran las cosas demasiado difíciles, no cuando todavía podía sentir la excitación palpitando en sus venas, creyendo que había estado a punto de probar de nuevo los exquisitos labios de Hermione.

-No está mal para comenzar-aceptó la castaña, que tras esbozar una media sonrisa satisfecha, salió del despacho del rubio.

Draco suspiró resignado. Una cita con Hermione Granger… ¿Dónde cojones se estaba metiendo? Ya había hecho suficiente intentando redimirse y disculparse con ella, y no había resultado como esperaba. Aunque una cosa estaba clara. Si su anterior encuentro con ella no había resultado tan horrible como había esperado, ¿por qué el próximo debería ser de otra manera? Draco Malfoy no estaba seguro, ciertamente ya no estaba seguro de nada. Ni Granger era tan horrible como esperaba, ni él estaba tan cuerdo como para haber evitado el impulso de besarla aquel día.

Así que… ¿qué perdía por intentar darle un poquito más de emoción a su aburrida vida?

**Como os dije, subiré la segunda parte dentro de poco.**

**¡Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios!**

**Besitos con sabor a menta,**

**Ingria**


End file.
